Devices containing multiple cameras are increasingly being used. In computer vision applications, two cameras positioned side-by-side are used to capture stereo vision images. In panoramic camera systems, a series of cameras are positioned in a circular array such that the image frames captured by each camera can be combined so as to collectively capture a panoramic image as large as 360°. In these multiple-camera applications, the alignment between the cameras can be extremely important. Misalignment between cameras can result in a reduced field-of-view, incorrect distance measurements, and other errors resulting from the difference between the field-of-view captured by the misaligned camera and the expected field-of-view for the camera.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved designs and manufacturing processes for camera systems having multiple cameras.